majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) You're back! Finally! I was afraid that you will forget about us. Now that you are, I have for you a few ideas for a new fic. 'Ideas for CCF' 1. 'Cosmatic Crime Fighter: Assassins of Kings'. Summary: Someone murdered kings. Crime fighter must protect Edenia Royal Council before a group of assassins, which deals with the killing of kings led by Kingslayer Letho. They must to unite forces with The Witcher - Geralt of Rivia 2. 'Cosmatic Crime Fighter: Crisis of the anomaly' Summary: On Earth, anomalies begin to open it and begin to come out of the prehistoric creatures and futuristic. Mesogog wants to create an army of beasts to conquer the world. Creatures: Future Predators, Dromaeosaurus, Smilodon, Kaprosuchus, Giganotosaurus, Silurian Scorpion, Terror Birs, Camo Beast, Mer Creature, Hyaenodon, Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Titanoboa, Albertosaurus, Pteranodon, Utahraptor, Embolotherium, Columbian Mammoth, Giant Burrowing Insect, Fog Worm, Dracorex, & Gorgonopsid (all from Primeval). Note: The Creatures from primeval you find on primeval wiki 3. 'Cosmatic Crime Fighter: Hunt of a Lifetime' Summary: Crime fighters must to protect Lugia's family from a group of evil poachers - Bone Hunters, which hunting for rare species of animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Pokémons and Digimons. They want hunt the Lugia. And Slayers must stop them. In the mission help them Alan Parrish and Buck. 'Evil Group' Bone Hunters - Group of poachers, who hunting for rare species of animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Pokémons and Digimons. Leader: Khyber (Ben 10: Omniverse) Members: #Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Kraven the hunter (spectacular spiderman) #Clayton (Tarzan) #Percival Mcleach (Rescuers down Under) #Charles Muntz (Up) #Shaw (Open Season) #The Huntsman (American Dragon Jake Long) #Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) #Lockdown (Transformers Animated) #Zaktan (BIONICLE) #Van Pelt (Jumanji) Assassins of Kings - group of assasins, who kill kings. Leader: Letho (The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings) members #Mylene Farrow (Bakugan New Vestroia) #Green Goblin (spectacular Spider Man) #Saranoia (Yin Yang Yo!) #Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) #Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) #Mitzi (Winx club) #Shan Yu (Mulan) #Rojo (Ben 10) #Sunder (Ben 10 UA) #Technus (Danny Phantom) #Black Adam (Young Justice) #Griffin (Avengers) #Massive (Loonatcis Unleashed) #Darth Maul (Star Wars) #Ggio Vega (Bleach) #Cedric (W.I.T.C.H.) What you say? Do you like this ideas huh? Take it Very please. :) You're fan Eddy XD